


Doritos

by SammyWrites



Series: Drabbles MCU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites





	Doritos

> A pantry door was open when Tony went to get another coffee, and so, running on autopilot and caffeine he closed it.  
>  And promptly heard Peter scream.  
>  ‘Do you alway slam doors that hard or is my hand just lucky?  
>  Tony backed up and did a 360 but couldn’t see anyone.  
>  ‘Peter?’ Amused at Tony’s comical display of confusion Peter thought it best to help.  
>  ‘I’m up here.’  
>  ‘What the helm are you doing in my ceiling kid?!’  
>  ‘I couldn’t reach the Doritos from the floor.’  
>  ‘You couldn’t.... of course you couldn’t.’  
>  ‘Say hi or something.’  
>  ‘Why?’  
>  ‘Warn me, Pete.’


End file.
